catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Firepelt (W) - CBA Comments? Nightshine 02:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice :D Blur the scar a bit LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 02:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I think if the scar is blurred, it might be kind of difficult to see. This is brilliant! I would define the scar over his eye [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful as always, Night :). I can barely see the scar on the eye, define it a bit more. Perfect other then that :D[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 19:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded defined scars. Nightshine 20:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hawkfire (D) - CBA Comments? Nightshine 02:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Blur the stripes a bit and blur the patches LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 02:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred stripes and white patches. Nightshine 20:39, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Cloudpoppy (MC) - CBA Comments? Nightshine 02:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow...I am speechless. Blur the brown patches [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe lighten the herbs a bit :) LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 00:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred brown patches. I added more depth to the herbs so they stand out. Nightshine 20:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Solarflight (K)~ Tweaked Tried to lighten it (And failed) i added depth to the eyes, i know it wasn't needed but it was instinct :P and i made the eye white bigger Original artist was Icestorm LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 01:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The eyes look.... Odd, like cross eyed... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) They are not cross-eyed, if they were cross- eyed they'd be closer to each other. LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 13:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean one looking left-up and one looking right-up. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) They look the same, sorry Fox im not changing it cause that was not the reason it was up for tweaking LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 18:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Darken the shading a bit and make the ear pink a little bigger. Nightshine 20:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I would darken the shading, and add more highlights, it just doesnt look like enough, know what i mean? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 01:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hawkfire (Q) Redone Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Amazin, Blur white patches a tiny bit LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 13:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I would smudge the frong paws and underbelly more. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Fennelheart (A) CBA Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! I see nothing wrong. Nightshine 20:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Nightshine 05:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Glossypelt (A) Redone Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oooo pretty I see nothing wrong :) LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC)